


Go Away

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Betrayal, Character Study, Community: writerverse, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sits in the rain and thinks about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> sort of a character study. mostly i just headcanon dean as liking to sit in the rain and think. written for the 24 hour challenge at writerverse.

Dean stares blankly at the window in his hotel room. It’s raining fairly hard. He takes a drink of the beer in his hand and continues to stare. He can’t process what happened tonight on the show. He doesn’t want to believe that Seth could betray him so easily. He doesn’t to believe that Seth could throw him away and not look back. 

The various aches and pains along his body from the steel chair shots certainly claim it to be true, but he doesn’t want to believe. He takes another drink, still staring out of the window. Slowly, he gets to his feet and shuffles over to the balcony door. He steps out into the storm, somewhat shielded from the rain by the balcony above him, but the storm is strong enough that raindrops are being whipped every which way. 

The wind is fierce and the rain is cold and he’s numb to it all anyway. He balances the beer bottle on the railing of the balcony and sticks his arms out, palms up, to catch the raindrops. He watches them pool in his palms and then spill over his fingers. He thinks it might be some metaphor for his life right now, but he’s never been great at that stuff unless he’s cutting promos. 

He sighs and drops his hands, picking up his beer bottle, and taking another drink. He drops down into the chair and lets the rain pour down over him. He doesn’t care anymore. He’s finding it hard to care about anything after Seth. He knows he should be with Roman, knows that they should be dealing with this together, but he doesn’t want to deal with other people’s feelings, even if it is just Roman. They’re still in this together, they have to be, but he just wants to sit outside in the rain and not feel anything.

He knows that he’s going to pay later for sitting out in the cold, but he’ll deal with that later. He’ll deal with everything else later. Lightening flashes across the sky and he flinches at the thunderclap that follows. He laughs softly to himself, humorless and dark. Some things never change.

He feels like his life is spiraling out of control and he hasn’t felt like that since he was Jon Moxley. Dean Ambrose is always in control, whether you think he is or not. He’s always calculating, always two steps ahead of you, always better. Turns out he wasn’t as good as he thought he was. He never saw Seth’s betrayal coming. If he’s honest with himself, and it’s not a habit he’s picked up, if anyone would have betrayed The Shield, he would have bet on himself and his habit for listening to the voices in his head and letting things implode around him. 

Seth and Roman had done their best to silence those voices and it had worked. They knew when he needed to be pushed to his limits and they knew when he needed to be alone to deal with his own shit. They just knew him so well after the two years they had been together. That’s why Dean never saw it coming. He never thought it would be Seth. 

It leaves a sour taste in his mouth and he takes another drink of his beer, draining the last of it. He sets it down on the small table in between the chairs and leans forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. He drags his fingers through his hair and heaves another sigh. He gets to his feet and steps up to the railing, leaning out over it, turning his face up to the sky.

He hums softly under his breath, a half remembered tune from his childhood. “Rain, rain, go away, come again another day….”


End file.
